Quietly
by Daze G
Summary: AU. What would make him SHUT UP? LeonDemyx in a library.


As if the library wasn't boring enough. But it was torture having to spend time there alone, knowing your two best friends were making out in the back, the restricted section. _Moooaaannn…._

He hit his head on the table. There was a thud and pain. Demyx groaned. **Why** was he here? He'd been ditched, left to rot-

"Ahem, get out some work," he heard. It must have been one of those vile creatures; a librarian. Demyx didn't bother lifting his head. He felt the floor for his bag.

Ohh right, he didn't have one. He came to a LIBRARY and he didn't bother to bring anything interesting with him? Damn. Thud. Oww. Damn.

He put his chin on the table. It was mostly empty, save for those nerds that actually bothered to read. _Pfft._ Why read when you could do **anything** else? Books were just a bunch of words whirred together like a bad cake recipe. The kind with coconut, half the calories and _no_ chocolate what-so-ever.

Demyx stood, swiping his bangs back from his face. He'd heard a rumor that libraries carried more than just books, but… computers as well. He'd never used one, though it _had _to be better than reading. Shudder.

He found a staircase, but there was an elevator as well. He pressed the button, stuck out his tongue, pumped his fists excitedly. PING! The doors opened and he jumped inside as they closed behind him. It was a game. He tapped another button, which led him to the lower level. The elevator ride was longer, but even knowing that he could have just jumped down the seven stairs, he was wound up. All right, maybe libraries _weren't_ half bad-

"Excuse me, the elevator is for employees and the handicapped ONLY," a faceless voice said behind a tall, ancient, metal cart. The cart creaked, weighed down by musty books. Demyx sprinted away from the dust, not wanting to catch "asthma".

He was in a babe's toyland. It was colorful, filled with _picture_ books, a puppet theatre, puzzles and- those boxy grey things- a computer! His eyes glittered like the screen. He stuck his hip out and fell onto the chair. It was short and padded, forcing him to cross his legs under the table, twisting himself into an uncomfortable knot. Torture.

"Unf," he grunted. The screen was black. He checked his hair in the shadowed reflection. Perfect, winking, a grin.

What was so great about computers anyway? They just sat there. Nothing. Nothing at all. SNORE. Demyx was more entertained on his own. Thud. AHH, computers hurt more than tables too!

"Listen, punk, if you don't start checking out some books, or doing _anything_, I'm going to have to kick you out-"

"Whatever old man," Demyx shut his eyes.

Hands grabbed his black jacket. What the-? He was pulled out of his seat. His right knee hit the scribbled on desk.

"I don't need to warn you again, do I?" The same voice, same librarian from before. He- he was a few years older than Demyx. He had a scar on his face and… woah did he look pissed!

"Uhhhh, I _am_ doing something," Demyx pleaded, nodding. The librarian dropped him back into the undersized chair. His nametag read "Leon".

"What?" Leon asked, folding his arms. He had a silver chain on under his button down, untucked, wrinkled shirt.

"Using- the computer." He touched the screen. Leon remained glaring at him, ready to pull out a weapon at any moment.

"It's not turned on."

"OHHH," Demyx shouted. Leon grabbed his collar, pulling him up again. He hit his other knee.

"Be **QUIET**, this is a library," his teeth ground together. He looked prepared to light himself on fire.

Demyx curled his fingers over the librarian's, pulling Leon's hands from his neck. There was a ripping noise.

"Don't I have any _rights_? Hey- ever heard of the freedom of speech?" Demyx smiled, lowering his eyebrows.

"No," Leon grunted. Man, even his _comebacks_ were dull. The whole building reeked of boredom. But this was a battle, and Demyx knew he'd win. He didn't want to run from this fight.

"Sure you have," Demyx patted the brunette on the shoulder. Leon slapped his hand away. "_Someone's in a bad mood_." His finger danced to and fro to his sing-song voice.

Leon looked around, growling. "What will make you SHUT. UP."

Demyx looked around, humming. "I don't know," he shrugged.

The librarian shook his head in his hands, massaging his forehead. He mumbled to himself. Demyx grinned.

He was forced against the desk, his hips felt the pressure of hands and another bony waist. He felt the computer screen slipping away. Leon was grinning, a sadistic look on his face. His hands crawled up Demyx's jacket. Demyx whipped his head in circles, searching-

The computer fell with a crash and both men jumped. The screen cracked.

"Ahhh, FUCK!" The librarian screamed. Demyx ran, leaving his friends behind. For something that just sat there, computers were expensive, he knew that.

Maybe libraries weren't so boring after all.

xxx

YEAH. XDD I love Demyx. BTW, the library is based off of mine. :3 I love libraries too. Crack!pairing? Maybe.

Characters do not belong to me.


End file.
